


gratuitous fic about lil red riding hood

by becauseimclever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lyric fic, M/M, awkward dinners, because i refuse to believe erica's dead, happy pack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimclever/pseuds/becauseimclever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gratuitous fic about lil red riding hood

**Author's Note:**

> surprise lyric fic yay  
> set during whenever tbh  
> because no one is dead. no one. ever.

_Hey there little red riding hood_

_“Stiles_ ,” Derek barks from the tree. Which, really? How fucking creepy is that. Derek can see Stiles’ face flicker from ohholyshitwhatthehellwasthat to relatively amused. He's wearing a red hoodie. Again.  
"Derek," he says cheerfully. "I didn't know dogs could climb trees, man."  
Derek sighs loud enough for Stiles to hear and jumps down and smirks because yes he's showing off and yes he's awesome and yes he loves Stiles’ face when he's impressed by-

What.  
Derek looks at Stiles and squints.  
"What are you doing here," he barks.  
Heh, barks. He likes to think Stiles would laugh if he heard Derek's thoughts.

_You sure are looking good  
You're everything the big bad wolf could want_

Unfortunately for Derek, his life seems to throw him ridiculously attractive people his way. Especially ones who wear brightly colored, impractical skinny jeans and comic shirts that Derek will never, ever admit he understands and tries not to laugh at.  
Derek sees Stiles and sees an annoying little shit.  
The wolf sees Stiles and sees something that could be. 

_Lil red riding hood_  
 _I don't think little big girls should_  
 _Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

Stiles sighs, Derek rolls his eyes at the exasperated tone.  
"I was setting traps for your betas. Deaton’s been training me, you know, like magic and shit. So I just thought, I don't know, when you guys train you could use something else, "Stiles shrugs and looks exhausted.  
"How long have you been out here?"  
"Like, 3 hours," Stiles blinks owlishly and the wolf chants safesafesafe.  
"Go home Stiles," Derek says instead. And tries not to thinks about how he followed the unknowing kid back to his jeep. 

_What big eyes you have_  
 _The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_  
 _So just to see that you don't get chased_  
 _I think I ought to walk with you for a way_

So when he hears Stiles a week later, he also smells mountain ash. He had been sitting on the charred steps of the house, lips curling sardonically at the thought of Stiles calling it a hale-hole.  
Stiles stumbles his way to the house, grinning wide at Derek whose stomach does not flip. He just skipped breakfast is all.  
"The betas appreciated the traps," he says flatly.  
"Really?" It's a shame Stiles is so eager. It's kind of ruining Derek's head.  
"No, idiot. They growled and cursed at me as if it was my fault they got caught in 27 nets covered in mountain ash and tripped over 600 wires."  
"....I think you're exaggerating," Stiles pouts slightly but still looks smug. He sighs.  
"Why are you here. Again," and Stiles goes off. Rambling on and on about some magical herb out here he just _has_ to find. Derek zones out only because the gods clearly hate him and he's forced to endure watching people look like they stepped out of 90210. The sun just highlights every attractive part of Stiles' face and his damn eyelashes look 5 feet long and his eyes are the color of honey that his mom used to make in the summer.  
The wolf whines and begs and thinks mineminemine.  
Derek has to do something, anything.  
He pushes Stiles all the way to the jeep and even buckles the kids fucking seatbelt what the hell is he doing. He stares at Stiles’ wide eyed expression, groans and stalks away. 

_What full lips you have_  
 _They're sure to lure someone bad_  
 _So until you get to grandmas place_  
 _I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

The next time Derek sees Stiles it's for an actual pack meeting in the loft Erica insisted on. It's the middle of winter and he's one second away from maiming Stiles. Stiles apparently has, “The worst case of chapped lips ever oh my god," and insists on putting some ridiculous amount of cherry Chapstick on. Isaac and Erica sense his growing frustration from the start of the meeting and Boyd is giving him his own judging eyes. His own betas. He, like, invented these people.  
Then Peter makes a throwaway comment about shiny lips and spit and no. Nonono. Bad. Very bad. 

When it's over, Stiles is asking all these questions and Lydia and Allison are smirking at them. Traitors.  
He hauls Stiles out of the door and tells him the lip balm isn't working and he needs to stay the fuck home. The pack is laughing when he stomps back in the door. Danny says something about Stiles being attractive to gay guys and Derek stays in his room for 2 days. 

_Little red riding hood_  
 _I'd like to hold you if I could_  
 _But you might think I'm the big bad wolf so I won’t_

Derek knows he's not the most personable person. He knows he's fucked up. He has a shit ton of flaws and trust issues and is in serious need of anger management. And he shouldn't want what he wants. He shouldn't.  
But.  
He wants Stiles. God he does. He wants all of him. He wants Stiles’ snorty laugh when one of them cracks a joke. He wants Stiles looking at him like he used to look at  
Lydia. He wants Stiles smiling softly when Derek does something right for once. He wants Stiles clenched jaw when someone threatens the pack or when he has an idea. He wants to hold him tight and have him be okay with the fact that Derek would never let go. 

_What a big heart I have_  
 _The better to love you with_  
 _Little red riding hood_  
 _Even bad wolves can be good_

After a month and a half of his "pathetic pining" he makes the mistake of telling his betas how he feels and Erica corners him in the kitchen and orders him to ask Stiles over for dinner.  
So Stiles is at his table. Eating the food Isaac made. The betas had suspiciously all left before the food even touched their plates.  
They were in the middle of a nice, quiet, totally awkward silence when Derek heard Erica's "heartbreak" playlist which had been renamed to "Stiles and Derek UST playlist pls get your shit together.” Derek feigned innocence when he saw it.  
Now, he sighs resignedly. "I'm sorry," he tells Stiles. Who is now very confused as to why Bruno Mars is serenading them. Then Derek hears Isaac in the hall, then the lights dim and Derek closed his eyes and wonders how painful it would be to gouge his eyes out with his spoon.  
Stiles sputters out a laugh.  
Of course, Boyd then switches the fan on above their heads and rose petals fall on the table as the wind currents knock them down  
“Oh my god," Stiles says incredulously.  
"This was so not me," Derek's tries.  
Stiles is shaking with laughter but quiets himself when he sees Derek's wounded look. 

"I'm not always a bad guy, Stiles," Derek says sounding more like he's trying to convince himself.

"I'm starting to realize that," Stiles says with ohsweetlord fondness. 

_Try and keep satisfied_  
 _Just to walk close by your side_  
 _Maybe you'll see things my way_  
 _Before we get to grandmas place_

He's walking Stiles to his ~~Toyota~~ Camaro because apparently he "should have the decency to drop him off and if that leads to accidental hot sex with a fuckload of feelings, then oh well."  
They're sitting in the car outside of Stiles’ house and Derek's hands are on the wheel and Stiles is breathing heavily like he's about to spontaneously combust and Derek thinks that would make this so much easier and then Stiles says, "Fuck it," softly and puts his hand on the door  
handle and he smells disappointed and sad and Derek is not okay with the night ending like this so he grabs Stiles and kisses his nose.  
His NOSE.  
Stiles looks at him with those goddamn eyes and laughs so hard he cries. 

_Little red riding hood_  
 _You sure are looking good_  
 _You're everything the big bad wolf could want_

Stiles red hoodie ends up in a pile next to Derek's jeans on the floor. 

It ends in accidental hot sex with a fuckload of feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers etc etc


End file.
